


Ease My Mind

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Marvel [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  May I request a drabble where you work on the tech side of the Avengers and Clint wants to teach you some basic archery/self defense cause he’s worried about you? Thanks! If you’re not feeling it, I totally understand!
Relationships: Clint Barton & Reader, Clint Barton & You, Clint Barton/Reader, Clint Barton/You
Series: Marvel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Ease My Mind

All you could hear were grunts and curses through the comms. Honestly, if you didn’t know that these guys were fighting, you might think they were having a massive orgy or something. You snorted to yourself at the thought, to which Tony responded with

“Somethin’ funny, kid?”

You rolled your eyes, “One, I told you, I’m not a kid, Tony. And two, it sounds like I’m listening to a porn with all your grunts and cursing.”

“Ooouu naughty,” Clint commented which made you smile to yourself, “You fantasizin’ about me, techie?”

You snorted, “Hardly, Hawkie. I’m thinking about how fine Cap’s ass would look if he was naked.”

“Um, thanks?” Steve asked confusedly in the comms.

“Definitely a compliment, Steve, so you’re welcome. Anyway, I am just about done here,” you finished off copying all the files onto the drive and then wiping the data clean from the hard drive, “So if someone could come and get me, that would be just devine.”

“Down the hall, techie. Be there in thr-ah shit. Five, five minutes tops. Stand by.” you heard Clint reply.

“Got it!” you leaned against the control panel and pulled out your phone, tapping on the instagram app and scrolling through your feed. Through your comms, you could still hear the grunts and groans of each team member fighting against the Hydra agents. You hear a loud thud against the metal door that lead to the room you were currently in. You stand there with wide eyes as it opens to reveal…not Clint. 

“Oh shit,” you mumble to yourself as you pocket your phone and stick the hard drive into your pocket. You run around the control panel as the man that wasn’t Clint chased after you with a sadistic smile on his lips, “Clint! A little help!” you yell into the comms. 

“Yeah,” he groans, “Just got the livin’ shit kicked outta me, but yeah, on my way.”

As you continued to run from the big baddie, you also used whatever you could find to throw at him. Staplers, clipboards, books, a telephone, anything. 

Clint eventually made his way into the control room and sighed. He nocked an arrow and shot the guy right in the back just as you were about to throw another stapler at him. When the guy fell before you, Clint got a full view of you looking frightened as you held onto a stapler for dear life, “What were you gonna do, staple his lips together, babe?”

You scowled and threw the office supply his way, “Shut up!”

He ducked and laughed, “Alright, alright! Let’s get outta here!” he held out his hand to you and you grabbed it. He then spoke into the comms, “Precious cargo secured, heading to the quinjet now.”

You smiled, “I’m precious cargo?”

“Oh, I was talking about the hard drive, but yeah, you’re precious cargo too.”

You rolled your eyes and flicked his ear, “Idiot,” to which he grinned and continued to lead you out of the building and back to the jet.

________________________

You waltzed off the jet after handing Steve the hard drive. You were headed towards the residence area of the compound, but Clint stopped you, “Hey, wait. Come with me.” you did so without question, but a furrow to your brows. You thought Clint just wanted to spend some time with you as he put his gear away, but you were wrong. He lead you to the training room and walked over to the targets set up for him. 

He walks over to the wrack of practice bows and plucks one up not for him, but for you. He hands it over to you along with a quiver of bows, “Time to learn archery.”

You gave him a look of shock and confusion, “Excuse me? I’m learning what now?”

“Archery. Now, straddle the yellow line there. Shoulders perpendicular to it and parallel to the wall.”

“Clint-”

“Baby, come on. Please? Today only proved to me that you need to get some training.”

“Babe, I’m in tech. I don’t need-”

“Yes, you do. Y/N, you were throwing office supplies from a Hydra agent. If you had some training, you would’ve been able to take down the guy with no problem. We’ll start with archery and then move onto combat.”

“Clint-”

Clint sighed, “Y/N, please?” he moves closer to you, cupping your hands, “Just-Just for my sake at least? I want you to be able to protect yourself if I’m not with you. I know you don’t plan on going on a lot of missions, but for those you do, at least you’ll be prepared.”

You slowly nodded your head, understanding where your boyfriend was coming from. You had to admit, you were a bit scared that you couldn’t protect yourself today, “Fine.”

“Thank you,” you pecked your lips and moved to stand behind you, “Okay. Now, let’s work on your form.”


End file.
